Trainer Karl's adventures
by pokemon996
Summary: A younger trainer sets out to begin his pokemon journy


It was a quite morning, the sun rising and the wind gently blowing. The grass was green, shimmering in the morning sunlight and the sky beginning to turn a dazzling sapphire blue in the morning sunlight. In the middle of the field was an isolated tree which was only surrounded by grass. Under the tree laid a boy, he was no more then the age of 10, wearing a white shirt with a picture of three pokemon on it. He wore black trousers and had a blue bag slumped against the tree.  
The wind ruffled his hair and the boy began to stir in the morning breeze. Gently he opened his eyes revealing blue gems hidden beneath his eye lids. After a few moments of blinking, adjusting his sight to the new found light, he got up and moved to his bag. Leaning over it he unzipped it with quick precision. He looked in all smiles but once he looked in the smile was gone. He had no food left. Slowly he turned and fell onto his back, his gaze looking up the tree.  
As he laid there his eyes befell a small blue item among the masses of green leaves. The boy sprung to his feet with renewed energy he did not know he had and began searching for a stone to throw. After a moments glance he realized there was none so he determinedly walked to the trunk of the tree. He began to climb the tree, getting higher by the minute. His hands became wet with sweat. The boy fell with a dull thud to the ground, his legs pointing towards the canopy of leaves while his neck brushed the soft grass.  
He laid there for a moment, eyes closed in the sunlight. When he opened his eyes he caught sight of something most unexpected. A human face, a young female who looked no older then himself. She smiled at him and he rolled over to the left then quickly sat up right. He looked back at the girl who wore a blue T-shirt and black trousers. Next to her was a pokemon, it was green and looked snake like. The girl only moved closer to the boy and with a smile pleasantly asked "What were you doing on your back? Are you okay, if you're in need of assistance feel free to ask." She then sat back a little bit with her legs crossed. Her pokemon ran closer to her and jumped upon her lap.  
The boy, having never had much luck talking with girls, tried to speak but his throat dried up. His attempts to speech came out as dry gasps of air, the girl looked at the boy with great interest and confusion. Finally after a moment the boy cleared his throat and began to speak "Hi, I erum. Right yea, I was trying to get that oran berry up there, you see I had ran out of food."  
The girl gave a little giggle and nudged the pokemon that sat upon her lap which soon darted off of her lap and stood besides her as if poised for battle. She then said calmly to her pokemon "Use vinewhip and collect that Oran berry for the boy" obediently the pokemon did as the girl asked. Two thin vines appeared from the side of the pokemon which shot up to the berry and curled around it. The pokemon pulled and tugged which eventually caused the berry to become loose and the pokemon brought it down. Once the pokemon had it in its small hands it turned and ran to the boy with a smile upon its face. When it reached the boy who was still sitting besides the tree next to his bag the pokemon gave him the berry.  
The boy instantly took the berry and ate it whole. That filled a small hole in his stomach. The girl was sitting opposite to him now and he began to become nervous not knowing what to say. He swallowed and then began "That's a Snivy, right?" He guestured towards the small green pokemon now laying upon the girls lap once more.  
She gave a smile "Yea, you're correct. For a person without a pokemon you seem to know a lot, have you been studying them?" Her face seemed to search the boys as if the answers to her questions were hidden within his eyes. The boy gave a faint smile "No, well yes, I've studdied pokemon ever since I was a little kid. I dreamt of becoming a pokemon trainer and battling many people" and the girl once again laughed.  
After a moment of silence the girl began to speak again "So, if you have no pokemon what are you doing out here in the wilderness?" The boy looked ashamed of himself and looked down towards the grass. He picked up a blade of grass and twirled it in his fingers pondering on what to tell this stranger of which he had only just met. He glance up and the began "I ran away, I needed to get to Nuvema town. You see I turned ten a couple of weeks back and wanted to begin my pokemon journey but the orphanage that I was staying at refused to get me a pokemon. They did, I mean do, not believe I would be capable and a worthy trainer. They think I would be reckless with my pokemon and treat them badly. My nature as a person has no effect or sign of how I would treat my pokemon who would become friends with me. That's all I want, true friends, the likes of which I never found in the orphanage." The boy began to cry, tears rolling down his face like a tap on the lightest turn that allows waters escape. The girl caught her breath and sighed "I'm sorry to hear that, everyone should have a friend but a part of me believes what the people said. Look at yourself, you went into the wild without a pokemon and even worse without a trainer to protect you from wild pokemon. How have you made it this far?"  
The boys eyes now burnt with a passion as if he had just been asked the one question that he most desired to answer. He looked the girl right in the eyes "I ran, every wild pokemon I encountered I ran from. Yes this was reckless but once I have a pokemon it will all change." With that the boy stood and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder he began to walk. The girl stayed sitting where she was.

It must have been minutes but felt like hours to the boy until the girl reappeared by his side. She smiled and he gave her a glance and she spoke "Sorry, I don't think we were properly acquainted last time we met, my name is Mary" she extended her hand to the boy, slowly but carefully at the same time. The boy took Mary's hand and shook it while saying "My name is Karl, nice to meet you. Now you can be on your way." But the girl stopped dead in her tracks. Their hands still caught within each others grip, she exhaled slowly "I'm not leaving you, I had only just began my journy and would love for someone to share it with." And with that they smiled at each other and began the walk towards Nuvema town.

After a couple of hours they finally reached the small town known as Nuvema. As Mary knew the way around the town she directed Karl to the lab of the famous Professor Juniper. Once they were in there they were ignored by everyone. Every person seemed busy with something, they were all running around franticly as if a matter of life or death. After a matter of minutes of standing at the entrance did someone seem to notice them. A young women, wearing a white lad coat and had brown hair down to her shoulders. She walked towards them.  
When the women arrived she smiled lightly and looked between them both. With a gesture of her hands she beckoned them to follow her. They followed her towards the back of the building where a small room was situated behind frosted glass doors stopping people from looking in. The women walked right the desk and sat down, clearly tired from whatever she had been doing. Again she looked at the two of them and then smiled "Mary, dear, why are you back so early?"  
Mary soon explained what had happened, how she had helped Karl and why he was here. The professor took a long look at him with considering eyes. Then she stood up and walked to the center of the room. As she walked towards the back of it she spoke "So, Karl, you seek to be a pokemon trainer and even before you receive your pokemon you have been more reckless then most would with an entire lifetime with pokemon." She reached a machine and turned to face Karl "Yet what amazes me is that you still seem to believe that having pokemon will take this away from you, am I correct in thinking this?" Karl nodded not trusting him self able to speak. The professor continued "You told Mary, that you want a pokemon not just as a companion but as a friend?" Once again Karl nodded not trusting himself to speak. Now the professor pressed a button on the machine and it opened to show a circular disk of which sat three smaller circles.  
The professor turned back to Karl "I like you, you show promise to be a great pokemon trainer and you hold massive potential. Even after what people have said to you for years you did not lose hope and you prevailed on your own accord to come and seek me to receive a pokemon. Not many people would have risked such a thing to receive a pokemon and it shows how much determination you have within in your soul. For that reason I will entrust you with a pokemon so long as your promise not to throw yourself into stupid and unneeded risky situations, do I make myself clear?" Karl's face went stark white. He was speechless, he wanted to say yes but he could not bring himself to say it. When he finally opened his mouth to speak almost automatically the words escaped "No, if I was to be a trainer I would have to take reckless acts to make sure you pokemon are as safe as can be." The professor looked a taken back but she turned around and pressed a button. She cleared her throat and spoke "Well then, you better pick yourself your starter pokemon from either Tepig or Oshawott." As she finished the three circles opened a three shiny red pokeballs appeared gleaming in the light that entered through the window on the left hand side of the room.  
Karl gasped as his hands extended forward towards the three pokeballs. With his knowladge of how pokemon where typed and how the professors tend to organise their pokemon he knew which ball contained which pokemon. The one on the left was Tepig, the center would contain Snivy if it were not for Mary to have taken it and finally the one to the left is Oshawott. Karl began to move his hands towards the right, his fingers clasped around the pokeball feeling the coolness of metal on them. He brought his hands close to his body looking at the pokeball with uttermost care and love.  
Professor Junpier smiled "So you chose Tepig, good choice, he is a very loaly to its trainer and would fit your attitude well. Now I present you with two gifts, one is so that you would aid menand the other for your own needs." She walked to the desk and opened a draw, after rummaging through it she withdrew and walked back to Karl and Mary. With a smile she began again "Okay, so first of all I present you with five pokeballs" at which she handed Karl five smaller red and white pokeballs that Karl placed within his bag "and secondly you I present you with a pokedex. I give you this in hope that you will try and compete it for me, filling up its pages with information on all the pokemon." Karl took the slender item from Juniper, it was a thin piece of metal with a glass screen which was to show data that the pokedex required to show people the information on pokemon. Once Karl had placed it into his bag the professor began to speak "Well, good luck on your journey. Goodbye!"  
With that Karl and Mary turned to leave. They walked out of the small office and into the main busy building of the lab, people were still rushing about with a hive of excitement. The professor came out a second after them and she stood behind them waiting for them to move. They all moved, eventually professor Juniper was taken away by some person, Karl and Mary got to the door and walked out.  
The sun was still shining brightly, the town seemed calm as ever outside. People all walked around dressed in dresses and shorts with T-shirts. No one gave Mary or Karl a look but went about there business, some directed children about while the adults stood and talked.  
Karl looked at Mary a gleam of excitement upon his face, Mary looked confused back at him. Karl gave a smile "How about a battle?" Mary gave a nod and a small laugh, she gripped her hands on a pokeball in her pocket, and threw it calling out "Snivy, it's your time to shine!" Karl smiled even bigger and threw the pokeball in his hands saying "Come on out Tepig!" Out towards Mary came Snivy, closer to Karl popped out a small orange pig like pokemo,. It had a curly black tail with and orangey red tail. Where the tail connected with the pokemon its skin was black, looking like the pokemon wore pants.  
Almost instantly the people swarmed around them, the children smiled with excitement, pointing at the pokemon while the parents looked just as excited.  
Karl shouted over to Mary "Take it you don't get many battles around here?" She shook her head and called out "Shall we begin?" With a curt nod the fury of battle took over Karl and Mary.  
Karl shouted at Tepig to avoid the move, Snivy used vinewhip and the vines were close to hitting Tepig who narrowly dogged. Karl gave a small smile as he souted to Tepig "bite the vine!" Tepig jumped into action as the vine retracted towards Snivy, the vines retracting with great speed but tepig was faster and soon gipped hold. With that Karl shouted "Now dig your feet into the ground!"  
The crowd gasped at the command but Tepig obeyed and planted its feet hard into the ground, the smile on Mary's face dissapeared as she yelled a command but it was too late.  
After Tepig had been moving for a little bit it had safely stopped with a few pebbles of ground by its feet. As Snivy continued to try and retract its vines the force of Tepig holding them still was too much and Snivy came hurtling towards Tepig.  
Karl smiling still commanded to jump, which Tepig did as Snivy flew past his feet and crashed into a tree. Turning as Tepig landed Karl demaned another quick move of a tackle. Tepig began running to Snivy.  
Mary's face was in complete shock but she shook her head and snapped her head out of whatever thoughts were in her mind. Snivy jumped up to its feet and looked towards to Mary. Mary waited as Tepig was hurtling towards to Snivy. With only seconds until impact Mary shouted "Use tackle, head on!" And Snivy began forward. In a split moment the two pokemons skulls collided. As the two pokemon slid back dust covered the field of vision blocking anyone from seeing the result. Snivy laid on the ground while Tepig stood looking slightly tired but still able to stand.  
Mary ran to Snivy and returned it to its pokeball while Tepig ran to Karl as Mary followed. When she came to Karl she extended her hand and Karl clasped it as they both said "Good battle!"  
Karl turned to look at the crowd and as he did so they cheered. The kids ran towards Karl and Tepig and they threw a hundred questions at him.  
They soon stopped as a calm clapping came over the crowd. As Karl and Mary turned to look at the entrance was Juniper. She walked down the steps and anded Karl a small purple vial which he knew instantly to be a potion. He crouched down next to Tepig and sprayed Tepig with the vial. Instanly Tepigs bumps and buries were cured. Juniper asked for Mary's pokemon and walked towards the lab and came back out moments later with a healthy looking Snivy. She handed the pokeball back towards Mary who took it. Snivy moved to her side.  
Calmly Juniper spoke "Well, Karl, you really have proved your strength. You should take the pokemon league challenge. I wish you look and I hope you will travel with my daughter. Together you would be strong and I want no harm to come of you both." With that she turned and walked towards the lab, the doors slid open and she walked in, slowly they slid closed behind her.


End file.
